


Extra Valentine

by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst



Series: One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor does not know the words simple and subtle, Lena Luthor is the 'Extra' kind of lesbian, Poor baby is so stressed from trying to buy flowers, SuperCorp, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Supercorp, she buys all the flowers in National City, she makes headlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst
Summary: One day before Valentine's Day, Lena Luthor tries to buy 334 flowers for her girlfriend. But all flower shops are jammed a day before Valentine's Day and no one has that amount of flowers. Putting her Luthor brain to work, she finds a solution and causes a city-wide shortage of flowers in National City.





	Extra Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Tumblr Valentine Prompt that has Lena being the 'Extra' kinda of girlfriend. Enjoy :)

Lena clutched her office phone tightly, barely keeping her frustration in check. Her desk was barely visible from the heap and piles of papers scattered about. She was too distracted to realize that her elbow achingly rested on the edge of a pen. Her bun had long been half undone with all the tugging and the frustrated habit of running her hands through her hair.

“Yes, I said 334 bouquets of Plumerias, I don’t quite understand what about that sentence is so intricate?! I’ve repeated myself five times already and you keep replying with ‘Are you sure, Ms.” Lena listened to yet another stream of a confused flower delivery person reiterating her order, “No, I most certainly am _not_ overreacting! You’re a flower person, I need flowers. It’s quite simple. But I’m slowly realizing that if you are unable to grasp such a simple concept than you are most definitely not fit for the job!” she chastised before hanging up in the man’s face.

“Incompetent people and their incompetent ability at doing one simple task of delivering 334 flower bouquets!” she muttered mostly to herself.

Ten minutes later, she was calling the flowery delivery man once more, guilt ridden. “Hello? This is Ms. Luthor again. Yes, I just wanted to apologize for my outburst moments ago. I realize I might have overreacted somewhat. Mhmm. Yes, I’m terribly sorry. Do you think you can deliver the flowers to the address I gave you?” she smiled, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. It worked for a fraction of a second before, “Absolutely not! 200 bouquets will not do! I said 334! Three. Hundred. And. Thirty. Four. Why is it so hard for you to understand a number?! 334 bouquets of plumerias!” Lena banged her hand on the table when she heard a string of apologies, “I don’t want your… Oh, no no no. Please don’t hang up. Please please. I’ll be good. Please don’t…”

The man hung up.

Lena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

_I don’t need you. I’ve got plenty of other flower shops at my disposal. I’m Lena goddamn Luthor._

As it turns out, being a Luthor doesn’t magically give you the power to have 334 bouquets of a very rare flower delivered the _day before_ Valentine’s Day.

Neither does it give you the power to persuade any Chinese restaurant to cook 334 potstickers in under a day and deliver them before your girlfriend gets home from work.

Lena had even offered buying out the place and letting them occupy it rent free.

In the end, she had screwed up big time.

It was 8pm on the day before the most romantic day of the year, and she had nothing! She had come up with a plan. A cheesy one at that but she had long discovered that her girlfriend devoured anything remotely corny or cheesy. Quite literally too.

She had done extensive research. Read articles upon articles from romantic websites she had never thought herself to visit. Chastised herself when she foolishly clicked on a ridiculous love test to see if Kara and her were compatible.

Her Google search history consisted of ‘how to woo my girlfriend on valentine’s day’ and ‘who do I call if I wanted to write in the sky?’. Surprisingly, one website suggested she talk to National City’s resident Girl of Steel to write in the sky for her.

_That’s a great idea! Make my girlfriend do a romantic gesture for me **for** her! Why didn’t I think of that?!_

After all the research she had done, she finally found the perfect cheesy semi-corny utterly ridiculous romantic gesture for her jubilant girlfriend. In one article titled “How to Woo Anyone Anywhere”, she read about this guy who bought a flower for each day that he and his girlfriend have been together. He scattered all 79 flowers all over the apartment and made a trail from the door to their bed.

 _Perfectly cheesy!_ Lena had thought. _And perfect for Kara!_

Only problem was, as it turns out, she and Kara had gotten together two weeks after the previous Valentine’s Day!

_Two fucking weeks!_

Which meant they’ve been together for 334 days! Which meant Lena had to buy 334 bouquets of Plumerias. 334 potstickers. 334 slices of pizza, which initially had been 334 _boxes_ of pizza but Lena had decided to conveniently change last minute.

Normally, Jess would be the one to make the arrangements for such a task, using her endless amount of contacts that even Lena had no access to, but unfortunately her assistant was on sick leave and Lena was left to fend for herself. Lena had been tempted to call her just to ask her for some advice on who to call, but immediately brushed aside the thought.

_God knows Jess probably needs a vacation more than I do._

Lena picked up the phone once more, determined to find someone somewhere out there to do her bidding.

“Hi, this is Lena Luthor. Yes, I was wondering if you’d be willing to deliver 334 flower bouquets by tomorrow. Daisies? No not daisies, what kind of imbecile do you take me for?”

No luck.

She dialed the next number on her list, “Hi, this is Lena Luthor. Yes, the one and only. Oh, no no it’s absolutely _my_ pleasure. I was hoping to make a small investment in your flower business. I simply adore your place on…” she paused, scattering around papers trying to find the address of the damned place. “On… 42nd street! Yes, yes. Mhmm. Well I was hoping you would be able to deliver flower bouquets to an address tomorrow. Really? Wonderful! Oh… H-How many? Well, before you say anything, I’m willing to pay double the price for them for the inconvenience of the shortage of time for such a huge order.” Lena flinched when the woman on the other end asked her again how many bouquets.

She cleared her throat, preparing herself, “334 bouquets of Plumerias?” she asked hesitantly, before rushing to clarify, “And like I said, I’m willing to pay double what they’re… Oh. I see. No I completely understand how impossible that is. Thank you anyway.”

Lena sighed a long frustrated sigh before grasping back her determination at finding someone capable of the job and dialing the next number on the list.

“Yes, I do realize it’s the day before Valentine’s Day and everyone is making flower deliveries. No, no, I don’t want roses. Well, because… Because…” she tried to come up with with a proper comeback, “Because roses are stupid! Goodbye!” she hung up the phone in the young man’s face.

 _Why don’t you want roses?!_ Lena scoffed, thinking she sure showed him and his stupid question about his stupid roses.

An hour later, her head was sprawled over the piles of papers on her desk and she was extremely close to simply giving up and calling Kara to admit to the blundering mess that she was.

She was Lena Goddamn Luthor, capable of persuading the snarkiest, most misogynistic, most entitled white men to do her bidding. But when it came to simply doing a grand romantic gesture for the woman she loved, she was helpless.

_I just want flowers! Why is it so hard to get 334 bouquets of flowers in this city?!_

She looked at her cup beside her and found its contents empty. She grunted at everything being against her today.

_Why is it easier to run a multibillion dollar company than to order flowers for your girlfriend?_

Lena thought about how much easier this would be if it were yet another budget meeting or an issue with one of the investors or…

Lena’s head suddenly perched up, hair a mess, mascara and eyeliner smudged and her collar tilted, “That’s it!” she shouted into the empty office.

* * *

Kara was speechless. Which was exactly what Lena had wanted. The blonde walked into the apartment with her eyes wide, scanning the endless amounts of flowers around their apartment. Every single surface - including the floor - was covered with flowers. Lena watched as Kara’s head perched up, sniffing the air, looking more and more like a golden retriever. The blonde’s nose directed her to the dinner table which was practically the only surface that wasn’t covered in flowers.

The dinner table was instead covered with potstickers and Lena thought she had never seen Kara drool so much in her life. Kara’s mouth was agape, her eyes wide, and her hands seeming to barely fight the urge to grab a potsticker. She finally looked at Lena, and Lena felt the breath knocked out of her. She was suddenly nervous. Her mind suddenly blank. This was as far as she had planned. She failed to realize that she hadn’t thought of what she was going to say.

_Fuck! Romantic gestures come with romantic speeches! How did it slip my mind?!_

Kara walked the distance between them with the biggest grin on her face. Lena watched her come closer, her blonde locks shaping her face so beautifully.

_Alright this is your chance. You need to explain everything to her._

Lena wanted to tell her that there were exactly three hundred and thirty four bouquets of flowers in the apartment. And that she tried to have them all Plumerias but she simply couldn’t. She wanted to say that each one represented a day that they’ve been together as cheesy as that sounded. She wanted to explain how she remembered each day they spent together, even the uneventful ones. Because those were Lena’s favorite, where they both simply basked in the company of the other. Where they simply existed together. She wanted to tell Kara that with her, Lena completely forgot that she was a Luthor. With her, she was just Lena.

Lena wanted to say all that and much more. But when Kara reached where she stood in the middle of the room, brushing her fingers on her cheek, and smiling that smile that made Lena’s heart jump, Lena was speechless. And when Kara bent down, capturing her lips with her own and kissing her ever so softly, Lena was helpless. And when Kara broke the kiss to whisper words of love onto her lips, Lena was breathless.

They stood there smiling at one another and drinking in the sight of being with each other. Lena still hadn’t spoken a word, because although it was her who had done the romantic gesture, the genuine adoration in Kara’s eyes when she looked at her made her head spin. Made her choke on any sort of words she might come up with.

“Well now the news headlines make sense,” Kara whispered, her mouth forming a playful grin.

“What headlines?” Lena asked. She had been so busy planning all of this, she had completely shut everything else out.

Kara let out a small laugh of disbelief, “You didn’t see?” when Lena shook her head, Kara took out her phone, scrolling through it, before handing it to the CEO.

Lena read the headline and gasped.

**_Lena Luthor buys every single flower shop in National City; Causes a city wide shortage of flowers on Valentine’s Day!_ **

_People are more angry at the youngest Luthor than they’ve ever been! Could this be the first stepping stone into her evil Luthor agenda?_

Lena pressed her lips in utter guilt. She was trying to be romantic! Not evil! She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She skimmed the article and saw that one man was quoted saying she called roses stupid and then bought all the roses he owned. Kara was laughing watching the emotions of guilt and frustration wash over her face, and Lena couldn’t find it in herself to come up with a proper defense for herself.

Kara’s eyes sparkled in mischief, “Do you wanna see the article where you also bought every single Chinese restaurant in National City?”

Lena looked up at Kara, hoping she was only joking, but it was quite obvious she wasn’t. Damn this city and its lightning fast reporting.

Kara brought her forehead down to Lena’s, “Now I understand what everyone meant by you being the _extra_ kind of lesbian,” Kara smirked playfully.

Lena backed away in mock protest, “I am _not_ extra!” she exclaimed.

All Kara had to do was raise a knowing eyebrow to make her point.

Lena looked around at the mountains of flowers and potstickers and pizza surrounding them. The floor was barely seen anymore, let alone any other surface in the apartment.

She looked back to smiling blue eyes, “Alright, maybe just slightly a bit extra,” she admitted with a roll to her eyes.

Kara bent down and captured her lips with her own, kissing her gently with a smile still on her lips. Lena loved the feeling of Kara smiling into their kisses. She kissed her back with just as much love and adoration.

It was Kara who broke the kiss, her eyes still smiling as she opened them to look into green ones, “I love you,” she whispered once more.

Lena wound her arms around Kara’s neck, “Even if I’m extra?”

Kara let out a small laugh, “Even if you’re extra,” she whispered back.

Lena smiled lovingly, “Good. Because, I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Read this on Tumblr [HERE](https://justmickeyfornow.tumblr.com/post/171149653910/i-asked-you-to-write-one-shot-because-i-like-the) :)


End file.
